15 Grudnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5546 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5546); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Buli - Tęcza, odc. 82 (L’Arc en Ciel); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:50 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Gardenland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowy kot w butach; program dla dzieci 09:20 Domisiowe Bajki - Kto straszy Malutkiego 09:30 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kulinarne prezenty świąteczne; program dla dzieci 09:45 Piosenki Pana Tenorka - Bałagan jak huragan; teledysk 09:50 Jak to działa - odc. 14; magazyn 10:20 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 12/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:55 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2305; teleturniej muzyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Tygrysy w ukrytej kamerze - cz. 3 (Tiger Spy in the Jungle) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1797; telenowela TVP 14:25 Klan - odc. 2185 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:50 Kalendarium stanu wojennego - Mój Grudzień 1981; cykl dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:30 Celownik; magazyn 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5547 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5547); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP 18:00 Klan - odc. 2186 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2306; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 15; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i niezwykłe urodziny, odc. 14 (Rupert and Unusual Birthday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Poza grą - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Licencja na film - Pokonać lęk (Dare to Love) - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Dylematu 5 - odc. 2/3 - Spóła - txt - str.777; serial TVP 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007) 02:40 Notacje - Tadeusz Sawicz. Byłem w brygadzie pościgowej; cykl dokumentalny 02:50 Nasza planeta - odc. 2 Zasoby naturalne (The Planet 2/4 Natural Resources); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP 06:05 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 3/12; serial TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 323 Bardzo długi dyżur; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14 10:55 Obok nas; magazyn 11:10 Pożyteczni.pl 11:40 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/68; teleturniej 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 669 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:45 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne 13:45 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska; widowisko muzyczne 14:45 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:10 Pogoda 16 05 16:20 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 62; magazyn 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/68; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 98 - Czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie...; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Drugie; cykl dokumentalny 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 670 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 147 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 15 "Bombshells"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 21:35 Kocham Kino - Życie na podsłuchu (Das Leben der Anderen); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 00:05 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 15/20 (Dirt, ep. Dirty, Slutty Whores); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Serengeti - krajobraz bez ludzi (A place without people); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2009) 01:50 Dobry pasterz (The Good Shepherd); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 03:20 Art Noc - Maanam. Łóżko; koncert 04:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 6 Już tylko nadzieja; serial TVP 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:14 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:43 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:40 Pogoda 07:43 Poranek TVP Info 07:52 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:49 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:49 Pogoda 14:53 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:46 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 23:15 Info Dziennik 23:44 Pogoda 23:53 Sportowy wieczór 00:13 Zjazd - Elbrus (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Polska) 01:05 Minęła dwudziesta 01:50 Telekurier 02:10 Serwis info 02:17 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 02:59 Info Dziennik 03:23 Sportowy wieczór 03:34 Pogoda 03:35 Listy do PRL-u 03:40 Mechanizmy rynkowe (11) - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Listy gończe: Na oczach dziecka (34) 04:34 Minęła dwudziesta 05:10 Reportaż TVP Info: Koniem przez Białołękę 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:10 TV Market 07:25 Przygody Animków (37) 07:55 Pinky i Mózg (49) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (50) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (51) 08:45 Pies Huckleberry (52) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Szczęśliwy los (73) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Szał szkoleń (74) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Brylant z ogonkiem (72) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Grunt to prund (120) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (152) 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (30) - reality show 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (6) - talk show 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (60) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1404) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (11) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Niewidoczne zagrożenie (153) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (70) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1405) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (206) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (120) 21:00 Titanic (1/2) - dramat katastroficzny (USA,1997) 23:10 Żądło - dramat psychologiczny (USA,2006) 01:05 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Prosto w serce (189) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1523) 11:35 Magda M. (43) 12:35 Bez śladu 5 (18) 13:35 Mango 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 14:45 Detektywi: Dług 15:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Po 16 latach 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Ile wyciąga na miesiąc 16-letnia prostytutka? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Prosto w serce (191) 18:25 Detektywi: Dla niej 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1524) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Chcą mnie zabić 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje 4: Magdalenka, Open Air (1) 22:30 Ocean strachu - thriller (Niemcy,2006) 00:25 Superwizjer 01:00 Uwaga! 01:15 Arkana magii 02:35 Rozmowy w toku: Ile wyciąga na miesiąc 16-letnia prostytutka? 03:30 Nic straconego TV 4 04:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 04:10 To był dzień 05:00 To był dzień na świecie 05:25 Dekoratornia 05:50 Na południe (41) 06:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Gliniarz i prokurator (70) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Triumf miłości (120) 10:25 Mój grzech (53) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (70) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (54) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (71) 17:00 Digimon (45) 17:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (11) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (71) 19:00 Triumf miłości (121) 20:00 Ofiary wojny - dramat wojenny (USA,1989) 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (21) 23:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (22) 00:25 To był dzień na świecie 01:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Dyżur (28) - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 08:30 W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (Polska,1973) 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (9) 12:30 Burza uczuć (847) 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (71) 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (10) 18:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (58) 18:30 Junior TV: Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (3) 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (47) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (7) 20:00 Przygody Robinsona Crusoe (2-ost.) - dramat przygodowy (Francja,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2003) 22:00 Strach się bać! - reality show 22:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Śmiałe wyznania - film erotyczny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:00 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dyżur (28) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (2) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Zobacz to! 05:45 Telemarket TVN 7 04:35 W roli głównej: Małgorzata Braunek (4) - talk show 05:05 Na Wspólnej (1196) 05:35 B jak Brzydula (334) 06:05 B jak Brzydula (335) 06:35 Kuchenne rewolucje 3: Darjan Brydż (13) 07:35 Ostry dyżur (15) 08:35 Czerwony orzeł (17-ost.) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (4) 10:50 Mango 12:25 Detektyw Monk (10) 13:25 X Factor (1) 14:45 Czerwony orzeł 2 (1/18) 16:00 Ostry dyżur (16) 17:00 Przyjaciele (16) 17:30 Przyjaciele (17) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (11) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (5) 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Rodzina Addamsów 2 - czarna komedia (USA,1993) 22:00 Agenci NCIS (6) 22:55 Komediowy czwartek: Luzacy - komedia (Kanada,USA,2002) 00:45 Arkana magii 02:50 W roli głównej: Kuba Wojewódzki (7) - talk show 03:20 W roli głównej: Magdalena Środa (8) - talk show 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - AZS AWF Gardinia Wrocław 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - AZS AWF Gardinia Wrocław 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Atom Trefl Sopot - VK Modřanská Prostějov 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Atom Trefl Sopot - VK Modřanská Prostějov 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Warmia-Anders Group-Społem Olsztyn - KS Azoty Puławy 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Warmia-Anders Group-Społem Olsztyn - KS Azoty Puławy 18:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Fenerbahce Stambuł - Rabita Baku 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Fenerbahce Stambuł - Rabita Baku 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej: Club Brugge - Sporting Braga 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej: Club Brugge - Sporting Braga 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Volero Zurich - Dynamo Kazań 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Web Chart Top 10 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 School lista 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Fejslista 18:00 Co się słucha 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:10 Obrazy i obrazki - recital Marka Grechuty 08:45 Piosenki z programu "Wieczorny gość" - Janusz Zakrzeński - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Marcin Masecki 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:15 Lancelot z Jeziora - film kostiumowy (Francja,Włochy,1974) 11:45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: "Śnieg" Juliana Fałata 12:00 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Jan Dobkowski 12:20 Sztuka, niesztuka: Collage 12:45 Sztuka zwana art brut: Nikiforka (2) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 13:10 Los kastratów - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 14:05 Informacje kulturalne 14:20 Czerwone kwiatki - komediodramat (Chiny,Włochy,2006) 16:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Clara - film animowany (Australia,2005) 16:15 Informacje kulturalne 16:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Marcin Masecki 17:15 Boski akt - film dokumentalny (Francja,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2009) 18:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Most - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1960) 19:00 Witamy w latach 80.: Rap, breakdance i graffiti 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 21:15 Zbrodniarz, który ukradł zbrodnię - film kryminalny (Polska,1969) 22:55 Informacje kulturalne 23:10 Kunstkamera: Krasnoludek i elektrony - reportaż 23:35 Kunstkamera: Światy Erwina Sówki - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 00:15 Kino nocne: Withnail i ja - komedia (Wielka Brytania,1987) 02:05 Informacje kulturalne 02:15 Jarocin po latach: Golden Life - koncert 02:45 Jarocin po latach: Lech Janerka - koncert 03:20 Nowa fala po czesku: "O czymś innym" 03:21 O czymś innym - dramat obyczajowy (Czechosłowacja,1963) 04:45 Należę do tej ziemi - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 05:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (6) 06:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.12.1984 08:35 Sonda: Nasze kochane zwierzęta - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Czas honoru 3: Zdrajcy (30) 09:50 Tyle dobra dookoła - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 10:20 13 pierwszych dni: 15 grudnia 1981 (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Lekcja historii - rzecz o stanie wojennym - reportaż 11:10 Znane i nieznane: Ze starego albumu - reportaż 11:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Deportacje z Kraju Warty 12:10 Nad rzeką, której nie ma - film psychologiczny (Polska,1991) 13:35 Szerokie tory: Potiomkinowska wioska 14:00 Od grudnia do grudnia - reportaż 15:00 Leśnym tropem 15:30 Flesz historii (55) 15:45 Ex libris 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Najdłuższa szychta - reportaż 16:30 Rozkaz: Stan wojenny - program dokumentalny 17:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Stan wojenny - skutki, zadośćuczynienie 17:35 Czas honoru 3: Transport do Auschwitz (31) 18:30 Sonda: Plaster rzeczywistości - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.12.1984 19:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Najdłuższa droga 19:50 Ex libris 20:00 Biłek - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 20:55 Flesz historii (55) 21:15 Spór o historię. Blaski i cienie wywiadu II Rzeczypospolitej - debata 21:50 Memento grudniowe - film dokumentalny (Polska,1981) 22:30 Niezwykłe muzea: Muzeum Rolnictwa. Chleb 22:50 Prywatne śledztwa: Szukając bestii (1) 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.12.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 28; telenowela TVP 06:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (12); magazyn 07:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 36 07:55 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14 10:55 Dzika Polska - Śladami króla podmokłych kniei.; serial dokumentalny 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 490 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1786; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 324* Amerykańska wróżka 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 855; serial TVP 14:10 Polonia 24 14:55 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Dąbrowska 15:55 Na pierwszym planie. Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 16:30 Pomysł na przemysł; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Lubię to! - odc. 11; talk-show 18:05 Nasze twarze - bizneswoman; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010) 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1786; telenowela TVP 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 28 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Lokatorzy na zimę; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 Instynkt - odc. 2* - Zniknięcie; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 100; serial TVP 22:05 Polonia 24 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 490 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:25 Bardzo krótki strajk; film dokumentalny 00:25 Badacze natury - odc. 12 Ptasie sprawy; cykl reportaży 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1786; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Lokatorzy na zimę; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Pogoda 02:15 Glina - odc. 10/12; serial kryminalny TVP 03:15 Polonia 24 03:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 490; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:25 Ostatni prom kraj prod.Polska (1989) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku